The headband
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: I can’t believe we’re having a dance party It seems so Filly.Don’t think of it as a dance party.Think of it as a celebration of the art of fancy foot work.Maybe it was different in the colonies Kuzan but we don’t do that here. Both girls laughed


"I can't believe we're having a dance party…..It seems so…Filly." said Sokka while putting candles on the rock tables in the cave. "Don't think of it as a dance party…Think of it as….a celebration of the art of fancy foot work." said Aang doing some dance moves at the end.

Toph then felt some people walking to the cave. "Their coming, everybody stop bending." said Toph putting her hands in front of her. Aang ran over to Appa, "Sorry buddy…I think it's best if you wait in the back." Appa groans and started moving to the back cave. "I know, you got fancier feet then anybody. Six of them." said Aang before jumping over to the gang before the kids from the training school came in.

----------------------

Aang walked over to the band and told them to start playing. Girls were on one side, boys were on the other. The girls were talking with other girls, while the boys just stood there doing nothing.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you The Flamioooos!!!" Aang yelled looking at the band. "Yeah, this gotta get everyone moving." he turned around the see the same thing….no one's dancing.

"No what do we do?" said one of the boys. "This is when you start dancing." said Aang pointing to the floor. "I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave." said another male kid.

"Yeah, what if we get caught?" said another male kid that act's like the foaming mouth guy. "Oh boy. Listen guys, dancing isn't something you think about…..It's a form of self expression that no one can take away." said Aang looking at everyone, except the band.

"Maybe it was different in the colonies Kuzan, but we don't do that here." said the same boy who talked first. "Sure you do….You have for generations. It just so happened that I know a few classic Fire Nation dances." said Aang walking around. "Hundred years ago, this was known as the Phoenix flight." said Aang crouching down, putting his hands behind him, and moving in a circle with kicking his legs out.

All the girls laughed but Katara growled. Aang got back up. "And this was the COM elephant strut." said Aang jumping from side to side, twice, and moving his hand before cart wheeling over to two girls. He smiled at both girls as they laughed. He did a back flip and landed on one leg both hands out to his side.

The music stopped playing and everyone cheered for Kuzan/Aang. Katara growled and looked at the girls, the one's Aang flirted with, with jealousy.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Katara growled to Sokka before stomping out of the cave. "Wow….I've never seen her that jealous of Aang flirting with some other girls." said Toph, who was sitting next to Sokka.

"Katara likes Aang?" said Sokka confused. Toph just sighed and nodded. "Dad's going to like to hear this after the eclipse." said Sokka smirking.

Aang walked over to the two after everyone started to dance. "Where's Katara?" said Aang looking around for her. Sokka pointed outside. "Thanks." said Aang before running outside. He saw Katara outside, sitting on a rock on the side of the cave.

Aang walked over to Katara. "You okay?" said Aang kneeling in front of her. Katara turned her head to the side. "I'lllllll take that as a no." said Aang looked at Katara.

"What's wrong?" said Aang looking at her with concern. "It's just……never mind." said Katara looking down. "Tell me." said Aang putting his hand in hers.

Katara sighed. "It's just……I'm jealous." said Katara taking her hand away from Aang's and hugging herself protectively. Aang looked kinda sad. "What are you jealous about?" said Aang standing up and sitting down next to the rock, looking at the moon.

"Ummm…..It's hard to explain." said Katara looking at the moon blushing. "Oh…..Well, I have time." said Aang laying down, and gazing at Katara. "No you don't. You have little Miss. Prissy pants to attend to." said Katara looking away. "So, that's what your jealous about. I give other girls attention and not you…..Is it working?" said Aang smirking at his last sentence.

Katara didn't laugh nor giggle. "Well, if you don't want to talk to me….I'll just leave." said Aang before getting up. He was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist. He looked behind him to see Katara get up. "No, I don't want you to leave." Katara sat on the ground inviting Aang to join her. Aang did so and sat in front of her.

"So….what did you want to talk about?" said Aang looking at Katara. "Look Aang it's just….I feel like your pushing me away. After you left from the Fire nation ship I thought that we would never see you again……and….and…." Katara sighed. "And……so….I thought you hated us….After what happened in Ba Sing Sa….We're you pushing us away? Or….were you just mad _and _sad that….you had to go in hiding." said Katara placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aang looked down. "I was confused…..Everyone thinks I failed…the only people who took it good was the Fire nation…..my people would probably hate me if I fail on the day of Black Sun….That's why I can't fail…._and _that's why I don't want your lives to be at risk because of me……." Aang got up.

Katara got up and hugged Aang. "Your never going to do this alone Kuzan……no mater what." Aang growled. "Your going to use that against me….aren't you?" said Aang staring at Katara after she pulled away.

"You knew very well what I mean." said Aang crossing his arms. "Bye, Kuzan." said Katara before walking toward the cave. Aang grabbed Katara's arm. She smirked. "Please, call me by my real name." said Aang. "Fine, Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis the Third."

"Hey!!!!" "You said call you by your real name….so I am." "Fine then I'll call you by your real name…..what was it…oh yeah….June Pipinpadaloxicopolis!" said Aang crossing his arms and smirking.

"Shut up Fire boy." said Katara turning her body to face him. "Jealous girl." said Aang. "Headband boy." said Katara smirking and crossing her arms.

"Loopy girl." "Air boy." said Katara moving closer to him. "Hot girl." said Aang moving closer to her, too. "Dancing freak." said Katara still stepping closer to him. "Water freak." said Aang stepping even closer to her.

Katara smiled and closed the gap between them, putting her arms around his neck and Aang putting his arms around her waist. Aang pulled away and they both smiled.

Aang and Katara started kissing again and soon they fell to the floor. She leaned back into the kiss. Although, this time, it was Aang's turn to lead. Once they were kissing again, he rolled over so he was on top, and it was he who made his way into her mouth, his tongue gently moving across the soft flesh on the inside of her lips. Katara shivered a little.

Aang was now running on in instinct, letting what he wanted guide him in what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around her and vigorously pressed his body against hers further to deepen the contact, and started letting his tongue move around hers. He began to move his hand down Katara waist, and down to her legs, and then come up again to rest on her butt, only to give it a gentle squeeze. When he did this, Katara let out what sounded like a combination of a gasp and a moan. Aang pulled back and started panting, so did Katara.

"I think we should get back to the dance." said Katara after she recovered. Aang nodded and got up, helping Katara up after.

Katara and Aang walked back hand in hand. Some girls were staring with hatred at Katara. But she just smiled, she had Aang and no one else did.

Once they got to the table Sokka and Toph were sitting at, Sokka started laughing. "What's so funny?" said Katara sitting down next to Aang. "Nothing….Nothing." said Sokka before looking at Toph. "What?" said Toph. "You have to most beautiful eye's." said Sokka before he realized what he said. "Ummmmmm…..I'm going outside." said Toph before getting up and running outside.

"Did I just say that out loud?" said Sokka looking at Aang and Katara. They only nodded.

-------------AFTER THE DANCE---------------

The gang cleaned up and headed to the back of the cave where Appa was. Once there they all laid down after getting their sleeping bags, except Aang who slept on Appa's tail, and fell sleep. Except to people. Katara and Aang.

Aang sighed and turned on his back, he could sleep because of what Katara said, _Look Aang it's just….I feel like your pushing me away. After you left from the Fire nation ship I thought that we would never see you again……and….and….and……so….I thought you hated us….After what happened in Ba Sing Se….You were you pushing us away. Or….were you just mad _and _sad that you had to go in hiding._

Aang groaned and shut his eye's closed.

Katara couldn't sleep because of what Aang said, _I was confused…..Everyone thinks I failed…the only people who took it good was the Fire nation…..my people would probably hate me if I fail on the day of Black Sun….That's why I can't fail…._and_ that's why I don't want your lives to be at risk because of me……_

Katara got out of bed and walked to the main cave. She looked around to see the same thinks. Water fountain, stage, that Toph made, Aang…. "Aang." said Katara walking up to him.

Aang turned around to see Katara. "Oh….It's just you." said Aang before turning back on looking out of the cave. "What's wrong?" "You think I'm pushing you away…..I was but….I had to." said Aang looking down.

"Aang, your scaring me." said Katara stepping back from him a bit. "While I was at the eastern Air Temple…..I had to let you go, so I didn't master the Avatar state. When we were fighting Azula and Zuko….I had to let you go….So I don't know if I can go in the avatar state anymore…..But my avatar spirit was hurt, so, I don't think I can go in it anymore. I'm sorry for not tell you sooner but…….I was afraid that you might start pushing me away so I can go into it." Aang looked at Katara to see her crying. Aang walked over to her and hugged her letting her sob in his shoulder.

Katara wrapped her arms around him while she cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I had to put you through that." said Katara in between sobs. "It's okay….It was worth it…." said Aang while pulling Katara closer to him.


End file.
